Alex Drake's Diary
by ComedySuze
Summary: My fan fiction take on the film Bridget Jones' Diary with an A2A twist, Last chapter Will a day at a Golf tournament throw Alex and Gene much closer together, Gene delievers some quality quotes
1. Chapter 1

**Alex Drake's Diary**

**My fan fiction take on the film Bridget Jones' Diary with an A2A twist don't worry it does start getting very much BJD but it take its time, I've changed the main characters of Daniel, Bridget and Mark to Jim, Alex and Gene. It's set in Liverpool and Southport for the first and second chapter and East London for the rest of the fanfic the setting is in December 2009, you know the story but enjoy this fanfic version, it does get better by every chapter. Chapter 1 starts with Alex being invited to a luxurious Christmas party where she meets Gene and fireworks appear between them throughout the chapters Its sticks very character in this chapter**

Since she was a little girl, she'd always dreamt about finding her own Prince Charming, who would definitely have to display all these redeeming features: be less of an arrogant twit, handsome, display lots of charm and be really sweet. Her working career hadn't changed too drastically within the past five years; she worked in a small office with some tight co-workers, exchanging flirtatious glances between herself and Jim Keats, her playboy looking boss, who seemed to care more about his good attractive looks than anything else.

Upon checking her mail one morning, as she was about to make some toast for breakfast at around 8am, she received a surprise invitation to spend Christmas up in Southport She appreciated this dearly, as it had been posted by two former neighbours, Bob and Mary Earnshaw, who she gradually looked upon as an uncle and aunty who helped her and Evan through some difficult times when her parents died, when she was only a young girl.

She debated about whether to go up on the weekend of the 21st December. The weather had been bitterly freezing cold and showed no sign of improving, she wondered whether she should stay in London instead and have one those regular drunken nights out on town with her dearest single friends Chris, Shaz, Sally and Ray, which had been organized for some weeks.

"_It is very lovely and kind of them to think of inviting me even though it's a bit of travel to get up to the North West. Still no boyfriend this year, but I know maybe next year will spring some few surprises... no posh wankers hopefully waggling their bloody fingers at me and saying I have a right good pair of legs. All I hope for is he's completely different, protective and enjoys a good shag in the morning or at night time..."_

They'd left a contact home phone number on the bottom of the letter; she took it upon herself to ring it.

"Hello Mary it's nice to speak you again it's Alex Drake... you posted an invite for me to attend your Christmas Party in Southport. I would really like to come if it's no problem share early Christmas dinner with you and Bob... where? Oh, Lime Street Station I've heard of it... it's in the city centre isn't it? Oh that's wonderful... I'll be arriving on Friday night... depending on whether the trains go on strike." She laughed, obviously enjoying catching up on old times. Alex arranged to go by either train or car depending on whether Ray would be up for a long car journey back up to the North West, where he'd grown up and used to live.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Friday morning had soon arrived; she began packing her heavy suitcase on the bed mattress, filling the case with shoes, knickers, blouses and woolly jumpers. She knew for a fact this was only going to be for the weekend, who knows she might even get lucky with some northern male, one preferably cute and handsome with tangible looks.

"C'mon Alex... I haven't got all day... I have better things to do today... supposed to be preparing for my date tonight with this gorgeous posh bird... right gorgeous pair of legs on display she has." He'd met someone who had an instant impression on him, made his stomach fill up with butterflies, not quite sure whether she might be the one just yet.

"How did I ever become friends with you Ray?" she'd never stopped asking herself that obvious question.

"Because you offered to be my date at a New Year's Eve party one year in 1991, no other bird would have done that in a million years for me, they'd only go and bugger off in their mighty red high heels and that we have a brother and sister type connection thing going on between us." She grinned in his listening to his immediate reply, taking the mickey by mocking him, continuously with her waggling fingers.

"Yeah that's probably right. Ray I've never fancied you but to tell the truth you do have one of the marvellous, best moustache I've ever seen, better than Tom Selleck's in Magnum." She replied optimistically

"Yeah thanks for complimenting ... How long this journey gonna take?" He moaned, not impressing her as he stood and then paced around the bedroom in a huff, desperate to light up a cigarette.

"Well depending on traffic shouldn't be too long on the motorway maybe four hours... Mary said she meet me by Lime Street Station in Liverpool City Centre around five pm..." she explained, adjusting her hair, tidying her dark cropped brown quiff styled hairdo.

"You're lucky you took some time off... Shaz told me about you playing flirty games with yer boss Jim... He ain't good for yer Alex... take my advice on this... there's bound to be plenty of men hanging around looking for a gorgeous woman like yourself." He'd heard quite a lot about this Jim Keats and as a friend to Alex, advised her to look elsewhere for a hunky potential boyfriend. He himself was a one hit wonder for having a single out in the charts in the mid Eighties, trying out various disguises to avoid his adoring fan club that followed him on Facebook.

"Thanks Ray, for being a good friend."

"No problem Alex... now get yourself into fifth gear I'm bursting to get some fresh air outside... bloody stuffed up in here." He grabbed hold, possessively of her suitcase and carried it downstairs, stopping every five seconds to take a breather before carrying on once again. Snow had overfilled every part of London, record snowfall in the capital since 1983. It didn't particularly add any glimmer of hope for Ray as it would most likely add some driving difficulties when his Blue Audi R8 would eventually hit the M40 and then northwards bound into Birmingham before taking some routes on to other motorways.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Gene Hunt, a successful well known for his ranting, uncontrollable public arguments with Judges, also a popular barrister who had gained huge popularity in the criminal justice system, was none too pleased about attending a Christmas party in Liverpool, he'd already known a lot about working to gain a proper verdict for his accused clients, briefly visiting Southport Crown Court to defend Bob's sister in a theft case.

"Hey Gene... Bob's just rang me. Apparently, Alex Drake is attending that party you're going to... 'aven't you two crossed paths before in the past?" Roxy McIntyre his co worker from work informed him, poking her nose into asking further questions.

"Yeah we did... right posh knickers she was. She's friends with Evan White... I remember I nearly ran her over in my car... offered to take 'er for a drink to settle her nerves... but no, she goes and makes a big unnecessary deal about it. Posh birds are always the same... can't take a bloody hint and only aim to make matters worse by getting their knickers in a proper great big twist." He grumbled, while redoing his blue and red striped pin tie, as he studied himself in view of his bedroom mirror, recently applied aftershave filling his nostrils.

His female friend Roxy was more than willing to help, they shared a lot in common, enjoyed an occasional cigarette break when other peoples' conversation subjects became overbearing to listen to. They'd known each other for more than ten years and had a closer relationship than anyone else at Fenchurch Solicitors.

"C'mon Gene love... let's be getting a move on... need to drive up there much quicker... weather's bloody dreadful today. They've said about snowfall, l been forecast for over New Year as well." She hurried him by waving a hand and as he clutched his car keys within his grasp and carried two Christmas presents in his right hand.

"Oh don't be such a whining bird Roxy.... I've 'ad just about enough of stroppy tarts and their portentous mood swings." He muttered, luckily the bigger wrapped present blocked his mouth, so she couldn't see him uttering those words. Sighing at his bullish, fed up behaviour, sometimes she thought he had better taste in women. Unable to stop herself from pondering whether he was going to ask her out on a expensive date at one of London's finest, popular restaurants, some days when they journeyed into East London together, she noticed him spotting Luigi's, which was situated on the corner of busy street.

xxxxxxxx

"Right we're here. Lime Street Station she definitely said didn't she?" Ray kept an eagle eye out for Alex's older friend while she looked at the signpost that displayed the name of the station in capital letters. He kindly lifted the suitcase up from within the boot and placed it down on the pavement clutching it tightly.

"Wonder what Shaz, Chris and Lizzy are up to back in London. It's great being a singleton." Ray's eyes widened in shock, Alex's mobile phone vibrated in her pocket as she answered it.

"Oh no that's a shame. Ray, she said they're snowed in... looks like you'll have to drive me to Southport instead." She softly whispered, pulling her phone away for a few seconds.

"Bloody hell what do yer take me for, a bloody chauffeur?" He growled, his expression full of annoyance replacing the suitcase back in the boot, Alex finished her phone conversation, by clicking the off button on her mobile.

xxxxxxx

"Beautiful beach... isn't it Ray" Alex couldn't help but comment on the stunning view of the long, stretched out beach, amazed at the astounding view of its beach and its stunning scenery even though it looked very drab, chilly to look at.

"Yep, better than any other beach I've visited." They finally arrived at the Earnshaw's impressive large terraced house; guests were already making themselves comfortable, taking food samples from a large plate tray.

"They've certainly made a living for themselves haven't they eh...?" Ray questioned, frowning when she asked him to drive his car further up the driveway and park it outside the Earnshaw's front red door. He gave in and accepted it, giving it two, three goes before successfully getting it up the snow-covered driveway.

"When will the snappy weather end... not doing my precious car any favours don't need a car break down on the M6 heading back to London."

"Stop moaning Ray." She took the weight off his hands and opened up the boot before reaching down and lifting up her suitcase.

"Alex... Alex Drake? Blimey it is... my you've grown into a fine young woman." Bob came out to greet her, shaking hands with Ray "So this must be your boyfriend then, how did you two end up meeting?"

"Erm no... he's not... He's my friend... and more like a brother to me... doesn't like any blokes treating me badly." Bob blushed in embarrassment, offering Ray to stay for an hour at least.

"No can't I'm afraid, got a date to pick up tonight, right stunner she is." He chewed on piece of Wrigley's in his mouth.

"See you on New Year's Eve... Ray don't go saying something ridiculously unpredictable and upsetting your date." She warned him knowing all too well, what he was like, when attending restaurants with any romantic dates.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As she grabbed two sandwiches and placed them on a paper plate, Mary tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh Alex so glad you made it. Sorry that your friend couldn't stay and have something to eat." Alex appreciated her generosity and kindness as she looked around the room, two males winking at her seductively, it didn't impress her however and she turned to avoid them and their oncoming chat up lines.

"Hello Alex, good to see you again." Bob's older brother Derek, playfully slapped her bottom, which she hated, even though she had plenty of respect for him.

She took another glance around the packed room, the large sized Christmas tree covered the left hand sided corner by the framed window.

"Alex have you met Gene yet? He's a friend of Bob's sister... we think him and that Roxy, his co-worker from Fenchurch make an adorable couple."

"Oh I didn't know he was a barrister." She gasped in amazement as he turned to face her, not speaking; he acknowledged her presence with a brief warm smile. She looked even less surprised, well more amused by his choice of jumper of Rudolph the red nose reindeer.

"Told you I shouldn't have bloody got dressed last minute and put this poof jumper on. Bloody itchy, don't wanna find a rash in the morning on my wrist; this is making me look like a bloody nancy." He whispered to Roxy, who looked quite pleased with herself for suggesting to him to take that horrible shirt off, the lines in his nose creased upwards in a row as he continued to exchange intense stares with Alex as she sipped on a glass of wine; unable to take her eyes away from him. She suspected he and Roxy were more than just good friends as he first claimed, she couldn't stand his smarmy, arrogance and upper twattery that he fully displayed, she began to wish she hadn't accepted this invitation, spending Christmas in the same city as Gene wasn't going to be easy as she would soon fully discover over the next couple of days.

Sometimes she wished that she could own a diary to write all her personal thoughts and wishes for 2010, her main wish possibly shagging Jim Keats, hoping he wasn't involved with anyone, however Gene was never far from her mind as she found herself feeling a slight instant attraction towards him despite thinking that he wwas a snob, arrogant tight arsed grumpy male. A little over an hour later when everyone else settled down, he watched her from the corner of his left eye, mingling with the house guests, laughing, drinking a glass of wine. Who was he kidding she was way out of his league, too classy, too posh, too much of Madam Fruitcake and damn right too sexy but still it kept popping up on his mind that he felt completely drawn to her even though he wasn't ready to admit to it just yet. Just what was it about her that he secretly admired? Roxy certainly didn't appreciate being ignored and left out, if she was going to claim him as her boyfriend she was more than willing to fight for him.

**End of chapter**

**Massive thanks to scribblechacha for beta reading this chapter, This will stay more a romantic comedy style fanfic **


	2. Chapter 2

************

Alex Drake's Diary

**Chapter 2- A Brand New Year, A Brand New Diary**

**I've included Alex and her friends more in this chapter, sticking in character with Ray, Shaz and Chris, as they discuss their friend's love live and advice her to be careful. I've included some interesting conversations between Alex and other characters. I 've said about a brand new year, a brand new diary which is a line from the Edge of Reason hope no one minds**

"So Alex have you found a wonderful boyfriend this year.. i mean has your love life been successful this past year?" Roxy disrupted the heated moment between Gene and Alex cheeks blushing as she brushed past her grumpy looking male colleague, tending to introduce herself only as Gene's work colleague extending a hand shake . Both women smiled briefly but gave an instinctive impression of pretending to like each other's company and looked towards the open framed window to see this cold winter's night wasn;t going to be getting any better for the tuime being. Alex rotated her glass, giving a little shake before taking a huge gulp of its glorious fizziness taste.

"No.. I'm afraid not i always refer to any men that break my heart as fuckwittages, i have names for them, one of my former boyfriend Harry.. I nicknamed him Grabby Harry because he loved to flirt with other women even when i was standing in the same room as him looking shell shocked and humilated..." She couldn't wait to get home amazed as that was all she ever thought about all night, boredom the main feeling she'd always tend to feel when attending parties when noisy parkers kept asking about her love life it felt like private intrusion . Every night of the week she desired to be sitting at home alone in her silk pyjamas and watching a chick flick, one she was drawn to was Love Actually.

Gene acted amusingly, his throat drying up from taste, taking into full account from what he overheard she seemed to have so many complex qualities within her it was so incredibly difficult to find which one impressed him enough. He witnessed many mixed emotions within her, especiallywhen she revealed about her ex boyfriends , he couldn't help in wondering about any future boyfriends he'll most likely hear about, _Buggering hell god help them having to put with twisty knickers _

"Has the cat got your tongue Gene?… I'm guessing because you've not dared to say a word for quite some minutes… Don't tell me you're going all shy on me as i continue talking...Wine tastes good don't you think or are you just acting all unappreciative of my kindness and friendless towards you and your girlfriend" She tried to blend in but knew she kept failing. Alex studied him closely detecting his nervous twitch in his foot and eyelid, his smarter appearance bore resemblance to Evan's in many ways. His eyes travelled downwards to appreciate her stylish red polo neck jumper and black trousers, she stood out in a more stylish way than anyone else.

This was getting extremey pointless, as she'd grown tired of talking and wished to text Shaz and let her know how this Christmas Party was going. She wished not to moan, not to say too much, clutching her touch screen mobile phone within her left hand.

"Noticed you look bored Alex but I see you're particularly liking your glass of sparkling Bollinger…What do you say I grab you another one from the kitchen.. Bob should have some bottles left stored away in the Wine Cellar." He glanced around to check where the married couple had got to, eventually when they were nowhere to be found, frustratingly he sneaked downstairs and then into the wine cellar, grabbing two bottle of Bollinger, one for Alex and one for himself, she pulled at his heart strings in many unimaginable ways.

"Gene.. What's taking so long we 'ave' to be going in half an hour… I booked us two rooms in a local luxurious B&B , it overlooks the sea front" He didn't answer with a reply while standing, things really gathered up a pace on his mind, his secret growing attraction to Alex was causing it of course he didn't like admitting things, Gene sometimes liked to keep personal worries, financial problems and his love life top secret refusing to confide in anyone, worrying that gossip would surely circulate faster than a bullet train and he never wanted that to be the case, all posh snobs making saracastic jokes about how their grouchy colleague prefered his ideal woman.

Xxxxxxxx

"C'mon Gene we 'ave' to leave now… its getting freezing outside, I don't wanna freeze to death standing out here waiting for you" Roxy practically yanked, tugging hard on his jacket sleeve, hurrying her friend outside onto the driveway, she needed an early night as they had some vital important documents and paperwork to sort through over the festive period.

"Yer alright woman can't a bloke say his goodbyes to his friends.. " He huffed, impatiently obviously hating being rushed.

Alex watched on from behind the living room curtains, she couldn't quite avert her eyes away from him as he climbed into his expensive car, they made eye contact as he looked up returning a look that made her body quiver inside , finding herself being completely drawn to his rugged dark mysterious features that stood out amongst everything that matter in one single man, she felt her heart flutter strongly when she became transfixed and mesmorised by his lingering eyes.

__

No this is completely wrong, he's completely wrong for you Alex., he has some rather sexy qualities especially in those dark lingering eyes of his, makes me go weak at the knees when I feel under his gaze… No No No He's way out of my league… He's more of an arrogant, moody selfish bastard… Jim Keats falls into my category of potential boyfriend at least he's a player and filthy stinking rich that's what most women tend to admire about man these days.

Her heart sunk simultaneously like the Titanic as he ignored further advance glances upon steadying his car tyres Earnshaws from the pebbled stone driveway, as his car vanished into the dark cold foggy night .

"Whats up love…c'mon you can tell me sweetheart.. I've seen that look before when you were younger, Evan bought you home, alls he said was some boy called Paul humiliated you at a party… Is it about Gene?" Bob admired her unbreakable courage and spirit he'd rarely seen within her, she reminded him of when he first met Mary who never stood for any man treating her badly, always dishing out a slap across the face.

"How did Mary fall for your charms?.. I mean what lengths do you go to win her heart.. In the 1950's" She had to know, her mind was on the verge of splitting in two, if Shaz had come with her to the Christmas party she knew her young friend would say _Move on Alex, blokes only prove themselves to be idiotic jerks . _

"Oh me and Mary were like two lonely souls, I met her in 1958 at a wedding reception, eyes met from across the moon, she was the first gal I set my eyes…I couldn't care less about any other woman who attempted to ask me to dance with them…Introduced myself.. I were very nervous at first.. couldn't think of what to say felt my mouth drying up.. asked her for a short dance amazingly she accepted.. Foolishly I tried to kiss 'er' and I got a slap across me gob" Alex laughed she enjoyed listening to how people fell in love in the best decades of 1950's , 1960's, 1970's and 1980's.

"I can imagine that too" She chuckled allowing it to be overheard around all four interior walls of the Victorian decorated style living room that was surrounded and filled with 10 framed family pictures. She could see how much Mary meant to her husband and how much she adored him. It was great to learn fso much from them.

"Noticed Gene eyeing you up... In Body Language you can tell its all in the eyes when a man fancies woman and what he showed this evening proved it ..Mary thinks him and Roxy make a cute couple but i disagree you should meet up with him before you leave Liverpool" Alex blushed in both cheeks, feel an urge for a distinctive chuckle to escape her lips. She made a quick excuse to hide it as she realised she'd best be leaving to get to her hotel room.

"I'm best be going on my way…I've booked a 2 day/night stay in small B&B in Formby full accommodation...They close around 11pm " She thoughtfully smiled, unaware of Bob's light nudge in the arm, when him and Mary lived next door to Evan he never liked to see young Alex acting all unhappy, he was always determined to show her there was more to life that you could live when you hit your teenage years, she had taken it on board, taking a 2 year Psychology course at Arsenal High College, it was where she'd met Chris, who'd only just recently arrived in London from Manchester, who proved to be uninterested in what the tutor was teaching, occasionally nodding off , banging his head or either snoring loudly . They found themselves to have a lot in common both singletons, unlucky in love, unlucky at finding better jobs and he had employment potential to rise above others when they got knocked down the job ladder.

xxxxxxxxx

Back in London two days later, she reminisced about previous Christmases especially ones in the mid 1980's, any of which involving sitting around a eight seated dinner table accompanied by a large group of family friends of Evan's, he'd shown to be a classic professional entertainer keen to provide and impress with Christmas entertainment for all to see, unfortunately he was pretty useless at cooking dinner and others offered to volunteer with a helping hand.

"Alex you can't seriously be thinking of hooking up with that bastard Gene Hunt… All he's interested in seeing scumbags getting their just for desserts and sweeping the fall afterwards as they're lead to prison.. I think he's a horrible mindless twat" Shaz added, she was always best at advising, looking out for her good friends. All four friends sat outside of the Lions Arms pub that was situated just by Fenchurch Solicitors, they didn't want a confrontation with the barristers.

"Oi Shazza You can't go slagging off a guy you haven't met yet".. maybe a fabulous person to be mates with " Chris put his foot in it with his female friends, Ray silently muttered something unrecognizable to himself so no one could hear, Puffing on cigarette, flicking tiny bits of ash into pub ashtray, he sighed.

"Oh I got a text message from Jim last night.. Dunno how he got my mobile number" She reached a hand inside to grab it from her peachy shoulder handbag . Winter sunshine sprinkled in-between near by trees.

"Oh god Alex you didn't give your number while you were pissed.. That's something no posh bird should do… bet he's anticipating getting his leg over yer and having a good feel of your puppies" Ray leaned over to take a look, literally unimpressed by this bloke's smutty attempts of flirting.

"What does it say?" Shaz and Lizzy desperately wanted to know.

"He's got a filthy mind I cant inform of yer of that girls"

"Hey.. Hey this text message is supposed to be addressed to me not for your prying eyes… I won't repeat what he's said but he's invited me on a date after the book launch party is completed in work" She felt confident, more than she'd been since before Christmas, _stuff bloody Gene Hunt and say hello to Jim Keats afterall he's fucking gorgeous _

"Be careful Alex… you don't want him to take advantage of you…" Lizzy protested being opinionatic as ever, with arms flung back on her high seated chair, legs crossed speaking while she was eating a strawberry Nutri Grain flavoured cereal bar.

"Of course I'll be careful.. He's got fantastic looks, a charming manner, hard working, likes to crack a joke now and again and plus I think he fancies me too" She refused to listen to her friends advice, as far as she was concerned she was making a perfect choice to be possibly be Keats girlfriend.

"I dunno when I picked you from work that time… he kinda gave me the creeps… those glasses make him look like a doctor or even Clark Kent from the Superman movies" Ray coldly shivered, a bitter chill creeping through his body at remembering that flashback encounter. Christmas was approaching in two days and neither friends really particularly felt in a chirpy exciting mood to celebrate unless three attractive strangers crossed their paths at anytime and they'd each receive glorious nights of passion they would never forget.

Xxxxxxx

Gene Hunt was looking forward to this brand new year unsure of what obstacles it would leave for him. Sadness proclaimed his blue eyes as he'd bought in the New Year all alone, no one to make conversation with, no one to share a new year's kiss with. He savoured an image of Alex Drake which never left his conscious , every night when sleep became to difficult to bear , looking up at his bedroom ceiling laying on his bed, an d then allowing his creative imaginary dreams float back down he gasped in astonishment there she stood, dressed in what could only be described as sexy pink and black matching underwear, tempting, drawing him towards her in a seductive playful act, those gorgeous eyelashes too hard to resist. She approached him, lightly caressing him as he lay frozen still, observing as she widened his legs, disposing off his pyjamas leggings, boxers, pyjama jacket and then next positioning herself over him, frustratingly the next image vanished like dust as it involved him drifting off into well deserved sleep.

2 nights earlier Gene embarassingly pushed Roxy away without explaining why when she made her long awaited advances on him when he fell asleep around 10pm at Tom Hughes annual Christmas do when all of their colleague's house guests were sozzled , he himself retrieved to an upstairs bedroom and peacefully slept he'd been unaware of her sneaking in, climbing slowly before slipping a hand down the front of his grey trousers, she grinned when feeling a handful of his arousal. He tossed and turned, strangely and weirdly however she was to be left disappointed as he muttered Alex Drake's name in his sleep. _Stop acting like a love sick puppy and get with yer promising career_, _she's not right for yer best to go, better go say sorry to Roxy for the way I behaved to her, she was only trying to cheer me up, I humiliated 'er' and embarrassed myself I feel like a right dickhead… _

He sighed sadly, taking a long sip of his glass of scotch before resting comfortably backwards in his armchair in his blue dark pyjamas and long overflowing house robe.

xxxxxxxxxxx

At home as she prepared to retire to her bedroom, Alex unwrapped an untouched present, looking at the gift card she appreciated thism present because Bob must have sneaked into her bag of christmas presents when she'd gone to say her last goodbyes to her older friends. _Jesus he's right crafty but i understand him and Mary wnat me to settle down with someone soon._

Sitting on the red carpet covered floor, as she slowly but surely unwrapped it, her face a million pictures of such rariety of joy, it was like being a young girl again, being gifted a marvellous christmas present . As she opened up its first page, it displayed my diary in bright pink letters. She wasn't really care free with diaries she previously owned when she was around 11 years old**.**

_Now where do i being.. Ah yes Dear Diary... Day One A Brand New Year A brand New Diary.. This is my diary and what my opinions are of your adverage typical man... Shit I dunno what to say... New Year's Day I received a text message from Jim wants to take me on a date.. don't know what to wear might take some fashion tips froom Lizzy as she's the most stylish friend I have._

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

Hand on heart the book launch at the office workplace had been hugely succesful and Jim proved to be a wondeful and funny host. He and Alex spent most of the evening exchanging flirtacious looks, she enjoyed it seeing as it cheered her up after being left with young Jack, a 25 year old geeky computer technician who apparently had a secret crush on Alex and to her surprise upon hearing, Jim thought it would be great to grant Jack's wish by spending the evening with her.

"How's your love life Alex?... I 'eard' you encountered Gene Hunt... I know him quite well ungrateful moron... My sister went court over her husband's adultery wanted money to be paid for their son, he was represented by Mr Hunt and thanks to his grovelling he won my sister's ex the case and we attended Manchester College together back in the good old days.. I was engaged to a gorgeous young girl called Yvonne things were looking up for us until the dy i walked in them on bed together...my heart dropped" Alex felt deeply sorry for her boss and felt a pang of anger towards Gene for being a cheater and ruining a perfect relationship between his former friend and his former girlfriend. She offered to comfort him when getting an impression Jim didn't like bringing this up on occasions where he was on a high in his promising business career.

**End of chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alex Drake's Diary **

**Chapter 3 - Alex and Jim's big Night**

**Features a lot about Alex and Jim, how they would fit as a couple, don't forget this only for fan fiction only and things do get better later on as it shows in the film of Bridget Jones' Diary. In this latest chapter I've included the book launch this one is a bit different than what you see in BJD and is loaded with some great funny scenes.**

**Beta read by Scribblechacha- a massive thank to you.**

To stop and stare, taking in a gulp of air which almost caused her to stumble backwards on her heels, observing her boss, she grinned happily, acknowledging Jim was really drop dead gorgeous, absolutely, she ignored every other office workers daily rants about his nerdish appearance and threats to sue his ass when business deals collapsed.

Overfilling on a glass of bubbly, she looked shell shocked to come across Gene Hunt once again, who she thought was acting more like a stalker. He was dressed adaptable and looked extremely dashingly handsome in a grey silk matching jacket and trousers, two opened buttons displaying bits of bare neck, she got a distinctive impression he must have a smooth, well-trimmed torso hidden underneath.

"What are you doing here?" She growled, eyes stinging with such unexplained hatred towards him, he didn't look like he'd wanted to hang around for any longer. Gene felt he couldn't fit with posher guests who mingled in the tiny compound room, it felt too cramped and too claustrophobic for him, he noticed her particular choice in dress, black tight, her displayed her curves perfectly, eyes becoming attached to her breasts. She fumed angrily feeling an urge to slap him or worse knock his lights out, feeling amused while he saw stars flashing before his dark lingering eyes. They could never deny they had a spark or chemistry which sizzled with hidden passion that both them weren't willing to accept.

"I was invited 'gainst my bloody wishes... came with my colleague... 'ate these bloody promo launches, the only thing guests do is scoff on all available food and get bloody pissed off their heads." His husky northern accent sent tingling shivers zooming through her aching body. He glanced a bitter-fuelled stare towards Jim as he chatted amongst guests, his hand occupied a thick rimmed glass that filled with red wine.

"Alex, who's your male friend? He looks rather gorgeous can't believe you haven't mentioned him recently." Vivienne, Alex's much experienced and long serving, dedicated publisher colleague whispered gently in her ear, hoping to hear quite a lot about this single individual who seemed to make Alex blush everytime he set his eyes upon her

"He's not my friend!" She heartily protested. Distancing herself from him, eyes looking elsewhere, Roxy joined them a short time later, complimenting at the delicious food samples she'd just tried and attempted to get Gene to taste some food samples later.

She blinkered, mascara covered eyelashes fluttering. _Shit she'd been getting so incredibly pissed and frustrated _and had forgotten he wanted her to make a speech in front of every book sponsor, well known media photographer and her fellow colleagues who would surely criticise Alex for getting pissed through boredom.

"Hello, thank you all for attending the Blue Valet Book Launch evening. Can I say a big thank you to Robert Morgan for allowing my advertising and publishing company to host this tonight. I'm positively sure you can't wait to hear every reader's insight to this wonderful, fascinating book. May I say I'm extremely grateful that you attended this tonight and now we have someone, a bright young creative employee of mine who would like to read out a review of the book, Alex the stage is yours… Erm Alex?" Jim looked clueless; twitching an eye, faking a pretend laugh as he searched the entire surrounding double sized room for her, where had she vanished to? Just a moment ago by the buffet they'd been agreeing about how awful Gene Hunt was as a man.

"I told you she couldn't be relied upon, always proves to be a letdown no matter what… she spends most of her time getting drunk at office parties." Jim's right hand man Laurence advised him dearly, worried about what developing influence she had on his friend.

"Sorry… So sorry... I got distracted." Alex muttered when finally appearing from behind the crowd of guests, clutching a glass of wine; she almost stumbled upon trying to make her way up the stage steps, it was easy to see despite regaining her composure. Alex looked very blurry eyed and struggled to read out her prepared speech. Gene watched on in the background while Roxy looked tearfully but understood that she could never compare to what Gene secretly admired in Alex.

Jim found it all the while rather amusing, knowing he had already coped with experiencing a dreadful, dull and tiring night as Robert accompanied him everywhere he'd tried to sneak away off to. She was becoming more a comedian than a potential reviewer, slurring words, giggling hysterically and steadying her standing position.

"Welcome to the book launch of Kings of the Road Jacob Bell's story, Robert you are a fantastic writer that has written more than fifty books, I've read only two and thought they proved to be more impressive than any other poor sodding writers' attempts. Essentially beautiful to picture how your main character lives their life throughout every chapter of your book."

_Bloody hell! Where the hell did she get the courage to say all these words from? _Jim smirked admiringly, a smudge covered over his left glass lens, perhaps overall and surprisingly having never uttered one single word previously to her.

"Blimey Alex. You certainly know how to entertain a crowd and to say such powerful reviewers. What do you say I offer to take you back to my luxurious house and make you a drink? Now that's a great offer, you can't refuse and lastly might I say I love your dress." Both continuously ignored jealous stares from Gene, before she knew Jim had unexpectedly changed their plans and instead was ushering her off to dinner a fancy posh restaurant. Where they found themselves to have more things in common. She shook her head in disbelief as he explained in great detail about the night he had his heartbroken in two.

_Alex stop it… he's your boss… This wasn't what I had planned. _She had to leave, she had to rush off but found herself pulling towards him for a passionate goodbye kiss, which instantly knocked her off her feet.

_Fucking hell, I had sex with Jim Keats! He's gentle when we have sex. _She felt an insatiable, undeniable urge to scream it out as loud as she could she couldn't care less who overheard_. _She grinned like a Cheshire cat during the freezing cold mid morning rush across London Bridge and then in Trafalgar Square, a red scarf wrapped over her neck and upper chest. She felt on Cloud Nine and never considered being dragged down from it.

Weeks in to their blossoming relationship, they both became so addicted to sex, it was almost impossible to find new places where they could give into their daily sexual urges. She felt affectionate feelings for him, it many ways this surprised as no previous boyfriend dared to match to wonderment, mysteriousness of Jim Keats, who gained the nickname of Signor Keatos a quip made by his employees.

One night as they lay in bed exhausted from their lovemaking, Alex jumped with fright when her mobile vibrated on the bedside table ringing to the ringtone of Coronation Street, she pivoted her away from his prying sneaky eyes and reached over to answer it in sexy seductive manner.

"Alex Drake, Wanton goddess with a very sexy man between her thighs… oh Mary." She dryly coughed indicating Jim to stop touching her bottom blushing red-faced with visible embarrassment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mary had come to pay a surprise visit, Bob had also arrived with her but had chosen to go sightseeing all alone. Worrying that her marriage was about to be on the rocks as she'd became quite fond of a television antiques dealer from Dickinson's Real Deal, they'd chatted on Facebook night after night and it had then turned into jealously from Bob.

Outside a department store, they met up, "I'm just worried he's doesn't find me attractive anymore, I've got no power, no career…" ashamedly she admitted something surprising that made Alex gasp. "I've got no love life. It's all turned to shit."

"Oh I don't like hearing you say this. You and Bob have an unbreakable marriage. I'm sure this is just a bad patch that you resolve straight away. You two are like a mother and father to me anyway."

"Donald thinks I have great potential and undiscovered talent. I think you'll be happy to hear… he's booked an appearance for me, to appear on Dickinson's Real Deal as an assistant to the antiques dealers." Alex looked sideways as Donald, a man in his late sixties, greyish blondish hair, 6ft 1ins, a charmer and an eye for any lady appeared in his sights, Alex shivered she couldn't stand him at all, she couldn't believe what she'd been told poor Bob his heart was bound to ripped in two by his wife's sudden interest in this casanova playboy and fearing of possible betrayal

"Does Bob know about this?" Alex muttered, unimpressed that Mary seemed to be going behind her husband's back without him knowing.

"You can tell 'im can't you Alex... Donald's promised to introduce me to David Dickinson, oh I'm really looking forward to appearing on television." Donald winked a flirtatious eye at Alex before leading his new lady friend arm in arm towards the shop entrance. Alex expressed some deep concerns that her old friend's marriage appeared to sinking faster than an iceberg and it upset her to witness this. She sighed sadly, sipping a hot steaming cup of Costa Coffee which half burnt her tongue.

A cheerful text bought a smile to her lips when Chris had sent an SMS message of him and David Tennant outside the Odeon in Leicester Square.

_Ha! Chris is a lucky sod meeting his favourite TV actor... hmm wish I could meet Daniel Craig. He's so incredibly sexy. Wish I could have in the same room as me and Jim. _She dreamily wished, smoking hadn't been pondered for a long time, well for at least three years after Evan warned of the dangers it caused.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

_Just when I thought things might work out for Bob and Mary, it unfortunately got much, much worse._

After feeling a bit poorly one Tuesday afternoon and receiving the go ahead to take the rest of the remainder of the day off from work, back at her flat, sitting comfortably on her warm comfy sofa, she curled up with a hot cup of Cadbury's chocolate and flicked her thumb on the remote control, it came on to ITV.

She squeezed her eyes in amazement at a familiar face who was advertising a piece of furniture for DFS and then The Real Deal opening titles appeared on screen. Alex studied the screen closer, especially which antique dealers where in the background. Unbelievably Mary had managed or possibly been allowed to value a member of the public's old antique, she waved her hand for two seconds directly towards the camera.

Alex knew Mary had no proper experience of valuing collectable items; Bob was the expert. Sadly, the couple hadn't spoken to each other for nearly two weeks. It broke Alex's heart in many ways that Mary wanted to shack up with a pervy, dull and tiring man like Donald and she secretly set about to reunite her friends and showing them love can still work its magic spells after so many years of marriage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roxy came up with an idea that best suited her and Gene, despite their differences, she knew they thoroughly deserved a well earned break.

"No arguments alright. I've booked us a week stay in Cornwall. Posh hotel... we can attend Tom's parents garden party in Boscastle. And before you shrug yer shoulders, I've booked two single rooms. So what do you say?" She pursued her lips inconsiderably, wishing he'd at least agree and accept one of her offers.

Unbeknown to them Alex and Jim, also were heading to the small Cornish fishing port. While driving along a small country lane, she'd bought a giant purple hat and chosen to wear it.

"You know when we get there I have to complete some business transactions at the hotel we're staying at… shouldn't take long probably about an hour. I think its fancy dress this party I keep being informed about. I wouldn't mind you wearing something rather slutty." He seductively implied, grinning inaccessibly growling like a tiger every time he revved up the power of his flashy sports car.

_Hurrah! I'm a proper girlfriend of bona fide sex god so much he committed... he's agreed to take me on a short stay in Cornwall for a glorious weekend._

"Just as along we don't have sit in a boat and read poncey poetry to each other."

_He's also agreed to protect me, which means a mini break means true love. Suddenly I feel like screen goddess and actress Grace Kelly._

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Collecting their belongings from his car outside the small hotel that was situated right by the fishing port, she felt ecstatic thrilled even that she didn't have any work to worry about.

At around 3pm they endured Gene and Roxy who were both unfazed that everywhere they went, up popped Alex and her love rat boyfriend Jim, Gene wanted to tell her truth, wanted to show her that her delightful boyfriend wasn't exactly the man she thought he was.

"Me and Roxy are going to play a round of golf on the golf course near by care to join us if you wish... Might be a tad boring to you Jim as you couldn't stand me beating you at playing golf when we use to be best friends" Gene stared hardly, gulp hard as he picked up his bag of golf clubs and opened the front entrance door for Roxy as they left.

**End of chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alex Drake's Diary **

**Chapter 4 - Rivalries **

**This latest chapter explains more about Gene and Jim's mysterious past, hints of how they fell out as friends while in college. There's more drama in this latest one but fear not comedy is the best remedy and it will be provided by the other characters.**

Dressed professionally in a navy blue thick jumper and dark green trousers, lastly his leather skinned crocodile boots completed his preferred stylish appearance. He fully prepared to take the first shot, standing sideways, the heels of his crocodile shoes remaining flat, fingers flexing possessively before gripping around the golf club, he half bent both knees before lining up to take a good direct backswing shot careful to avoid the bunkers . A Golfing practice session was precisely a key routine for Gene Hunt when he occasionally gained chances of forgetting about all those endless work client documents. His uncle had been a keen golfing fanatic in his early twenties, winning most tournaments by the time he was 34 years old, his successful celebrated achievements were cherished and congratulated within the Hunt family. He left an unforgettable legacy when he died, he'd encouraged young Gene to do something worth fighting for, defending himself and others.

_Gene lad promise you'll do something with ya career.. go and prove to ya mam. Ya not the moody son she bought up all those years ago.. I wanna look down from heaven and see how successful you've turned out to be... I want to know you can make a better decent living in your later years.. settle down find a beautfiul woman..._

"C'mon Gene I 'aven't got all day to wait for you to hit that damn soddin ball…" Roxy pouted angrily with hand resting on hip, she had a nsotty attitude about herslef which Gene didn't particually enjoy having to out up with, she too dressed in golfing gear,a cap accodomated above her head, as a southerly breeze across their pathway, almost pushing over the golf cart right by them, blowing her hair in a mess. She lied everytime about peacefully enjoying it when she carried the bag of golf clubs, it had always been a way of getting close to him, showing keen interest in certain past times he relaxed in. She began to wonder why she bothered defending him when he got into a pickle at work, he was strong enough to denfed himself, earning his nickname the Manc Lion because of where he was born and bought up in hard working area of Greater Manchester.

"Will keep that bloody posh gob of yours shut.. trying to focus 'ere'.. Can't 'ave' birds occupying the greens too much of bloody distraction all they want is to be a bit of eye candy to these golfers" He practed ligghtly and then swung the club backwards, with such heavy powerful force, whacked the ball, watching as it shot up throughout the air at speed.

"Nice shot Hunt.. Bet I can hit one further than yours" Jim Keats drunkenly staggered over to join them making a show of himself quite literallly, acting pretentiously, which potentially annoyed Gene because of rude interruption, He was most certainly in no fit state to chatting amongst two fellow hotel guests that couldn't stand the sight of him and his troubled behaviour.

"What a bastard I don't know what she sees him.. Perhaps maybe she's blinded by him.. sees no faults in how he charms the knickers off her.. just any other love rat who portrays an outer shell that suckers any poor clueless woman into believing all sorts" Having previously studied Psychology herself for five years before choosing to take up an offer to train as a Barrister, Roxy never quite saw any positive signals in people's body language, it quite frankly confused her entirely.

Alex giggled hysterically at her man, prancing around one junior golfer, singing, yelling and dancing like he was in a disco without a care in the world, she accompanied him as they came over to join their fellow house guests only to be ignored by them as they turned their backs.

"I'll explain everything…But not'ere' in front of Alex …She can't know about him not yet…if she found what that scumbag is really like her heart will break in two and can't see it happen to 'er'" Gene extended his strong hand in turn leading a disapproving Roxy away from prying ears, escorting his female friend off the course and towards the entrance of the outdoor cafe.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry Alex.. This suddenly came up unexpectedly.. I have to complete this business deal it could make my company a rich fortune.. and who knows earn you a guaranteed promotion" He briefly explained sympathizing with her that she downhearted, saddened he wouldn't be attending. He knelt by her lap, stroking a hand through her soft bouncy brown silk cropped hair, trailing feather kisses across her bare shoulders before preparing to leave for his important meeting.

"You will escort me to the outdoor party won't you?…Jim earlier you persuaded me to try on a sexy little number"

"For you I'll do anything Alex sweetheart" He winked seductively. Dark shaded sunglasses, dangling from his left upper shirt pocket, pulling her towards him for a quick snuggle and a full on passionate kiss.

"Oooh Jim Looks as if I'll have to give your bollocks a right proper squeeze afterwards" She gave a preview, by cupping her balls, roughly squeezing them, unashamedly wishing he wasn't wearing his blue denim ripped length shorts, she thrilled in his immediate response he gave, puffing breathlessly.

"Mmm I'd like to see you try.. You filthy minded wonderful woman how did ya ever manage to become my gorgeous perfect amazing girlfriend" He chuckled amusingly his darkened eyes bored down into hers before leaving one glorious loving last kiss above her smoothened forehead, just as she pivoted away jumping ecstatically liked a loved up teenager, clapping both hands together before disappearing for some minutes into the luxurious bathroom en suite. She pressed the back of her head backwards against the door frame.

_Oh My God No man has ever made me feel like this before…he's simply the best boyfriend a young singleton like myself could ever dream about in a lifetime…He loves me ..well so he keeps saying in his sleep…he's a gentle snorer in bed and I admire ,looking at his bed hair every morning when we wake up together.. Oh god I hope I don't embarrass myself at this party it would prove to be humiliating _

Applying red lipstick to her lips, she switched on the light underneath the mirror, it bright light stung nearly stung her eyes, as she began studying her half reflection, her cheeks blushed rosily.

Xxxxxxxx

She wanted to pinch him for showing her up as he continuously beeped his car horn, whistling like a wolf, he needed to make sure she fitted in well quickly on first distinctive impressions.

_This should be marvelous _Alex carried a tray of glasses full of sparkling expensive champagnes, Her hazel eyes widened in shock as other eyes looked in her direction particularly at her appearance, dressed in a pink bunny costume, white fluffy ears completed the look . Jim hadn't been honest, she thought well imagined he'd be collapsing in hysterics at her embarrassingly laughable situation. She lowered her eyes as she walked on regardless and offered free glasses of champagne.

_Shit Now I've gone and done it…That imbecile is asking for it later _She knew revenge was going to work its magic wand later that night.

"Alex dear why are you dressed like a cocktail waitress…" Vivienne smirked slyly, clutching a glass within her grasp.

"'ello' Alex" Derek, reached a hand behind, fingers dancing.

"Derek do you mind!!.. Don't go upsetting 'er' will you she doesn't really need you acting all pervy around her" For once in the many years Alex worked alongside Vivienne her older colleague came to her defense, chopping at his arm and fended his cheeky hand far away as possible from creating any huge further humiliation.

"I'm looking for Bob is he around here somewhere.. Wanted to see how he was feeling about Mary and Donald's apparently serious relationship" Alex wriggled her fingers mockingly.

"Oh you do know he's been trying to seduce every woman in sight.. Only resulting in scaring them away…Gene's over there with that Roxy they're going through a rough patch at the moment.. " She gossiped the latest insight in the mysterious love life of Gene's.

"Hello again Alex… where's that ridiculous twathead boyfriend of yours then… can't be arsed to show his smug face at this party... " Gene appeared, dressed more casually this time, he pouted seemingly eyeing up her bare legs that were on full display, hiding a low growl of appreciation in his throat as his eyes leveled to meet her own once again.

"One thing I really Can't understand is.. Can you please enlighten me in what is your big problem with 'im'? . you know he told me about badly you treated him as a college friend… fucking his fiancee that proves you to be a ….." she was cut off just as she was about to give him a piece of her intelligent mind, god above she had to escape his watchful eyes it was becoming unbearable .

"He's pretentiously despicible and anything that comes out of his big fat gob smacks of many excuses... I'd be very weary of what he tells you in future Alex" He warned seriously, while watching to see if the waiter might reutrn with some more trays of food.

Luckily Bob signaled over for her to join him on the garden bench.

Approaching nearer she acknowledged that he looked completely different, a baseball cap covering his short hairline. He looked like a poor lonely soul that needed a few good barrel of laughs to put a great smile on his face.

"Please tell me you haven't turned into some aged Casanova.. I told Mary this and now I'm telling you this important advice.. Please fight for her.. I dunno serenade with sweet music or chocolates.. You can't give up on this marriage I know you two love each other very much I can't see it in your eyes.. The jealously burning like flames….watching them dancing…."

"I don't need love advice Alex.. I think you need to know not all relationships can be plain sailing….Do you trust Jim your boyfriend?" Bob suddenly turned twisting the tables on her, having only witnessed a twinkle in her sore eyes, it told of loneliness and heartache, he didn't appreciate himself sticking his oar in, but he hoped this love advice might help her to reconsider if her love life was what she thought it was, untouchable and heartwarming.

"Of course I do" she muttered, feeling hurt by his question.

"Well go and find 'im'….. admit you want to spend your life with 'im' see how he reacts" Bob proved a point, the man knew everything there needed to be known about the subject of love.

She rushed off, over the grass verge, almost tumbling over in her extremely high heel black shoes, wincing in agony how badly they damaged the skin on her bare feet,

Xxxxxxx

"Jim are you 'ere' I missing you! can't bare to spend hours apart from you …Jim…" strangely she noticed two half drank glasses, she just assumed it'd been her boyfriend's client and that the men had shared a drink between them.

"Ah Alex I didn't expect you back so soon.. nothing up is there" He looked shifty, suspicious giving a sign he was hiding a secret. She wanted to put her shoes away under the bed safely, however he insisted the bedroom was off limits.

"Jim what's going on…what are you hiding… tell me now or I will kick that bloody door down…" She asked frustratingly, pushing and failing to get past him unsuccessfully.

"No Alex go back and enjoy yourself at the party" He grabbed hold of her elbow hard almost bruising it, as she snapped his hand away, pushing, no demanding an answer.

"There's someone in there…Stopping lying to me" She hated any man pathetic excuses to prevent her from discovering horrible truths.

She shoved him across the couch and stormed towards the bedroom, as she opened the door, she across a woman in her early thirties, half tanned, hair muzzled up like a perm, she lay bare naked underneath the duvet, half smiling and a novel occupied in her left hand.

"Oh hello… Who are you?" She suspected he'd been undoubtedly cheating on her, she couldn't face him, closing her eyes wishing this wasn't happening, tears threatening to overwhelm her deepest emotions.

"Alex this is.. Janine she's from Los Angeles.. She's over here for a week's visit….we have some priorities to arrange " He buried his hands deep inside his pockets, cursing silent words, acting awkwardly.

"I thought you said she was blonde and she was much nicer and lovely than any other woman that works for you" That last sentence emotionally stung like bee for Alex, she could stay hanging around for any longer, she had to escape, she had to leave before he could make any sort of suggestion to prevent her from leaving.

Alex grabbed her suitcase, throwing her clothes inside, shoes, folded knickers, extra pairs of bras and white leather jacket whatever she could find.

"Please don't leave like this.. I love you Alex… I mean it with all my heart" He protested, yearning to make things right.

"I did love you Jim…once… before I realized what type of man you really are.. You've broken my heart and I can never forgive you for this.. You know what I hope you're happy with 'er'" Alex sobbed tearfully as she left.

Xxxxxxxxx

She walked afar for continous miles, down a country lane in the pouring rain, she didn't care about getting drenched. It was dark, bitterly cold and to make it worse she was nursing a broken heart, all she wanted was to get home, wrap a towel around her body and dry her hair with a smaller hand towel in her bathroom.

As she arrived home almost three hours later, she keyed in the four digit pin number to her flat alarm. She sighed, it'd been a long exhausting day and decided to well earned shower. Her eyebrow teitched upward, she'd missed fourteen messages, a red light flickered on her answer phone.

"Hi Alex... hope you're having a great lovely weekend with the deliciously handsome Jim... catch yer on Monday Night..." Shaz liked to leave messages even when she knew Alex wouldn't be at home to answer most times.

"Hi Alex can't believe David Tennant signed my autograph book... he's the best actor in the world...I know I act all overhyper don't I" She laughed, her younger friend did tend to act a lot like a chatterbox.

"Hello Bolls.. I overheard about you and Jim...splitting up you didn't deserve him he's graded knobhead.... don't necessarily presume I'm a knobhead myself or something similar... I care about ya... actually really a great deal about ya more than you could ever know or imagine of ...I know this might sound awfully surprising for you to hear... take care ...call me in future if you need to" She never recognised the voice at first, furiously upon recognising the voice she pounded her fist down on the phone, wanting to delete this with immediate effect but changed her mind for some unexplained reason, had she started to develop truer deeper feelings for a man she couldn't stand, found to be full of arrogrance and to be unsympathetic.

**End o**f** chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alex Drake's Diary**

**Chapter 5- Step up to the plate**

**There's a lot of Gene in this chapter as Mark does within the BJD Film, Alex starts a new promising career in journalism but can she prove to Jack Litton her new boss she was indeed the right candidate he picked.**

Splitting up with Jim had its heartbreakingly massive aftershock for Alex, thank god reality had kicked into gear as she'd seen a different unbearable side of him she never quite liked or failed to exceed her expectations ,he'd gone and proved to be a lying, cheating, two faced and bastards ,she could describe Jim Keats in many ways than one, he hurt her feelings indefinitely and there was no going back on retrieving those parting, bitter words she convincingly spoke of.

The answer phone message left by Gene Hunt last night, left a indescribable impressionable feeling within her mind and heart, Christ above what one earth was she thinking , this man she couldn't even bare one second of chatting to him, listening to how he described his hatred for Jim Keats, she couldn't understand what history they'd shared between themselves, if it was suggestively bad or terrible she never expected to be informed fully about how they fell out as friends, however despite all of this she suddenly began to realize maybe she'd reacted drastically and treated him too harshly, remembering back to yesterday when she glanced over, noticing her giggling and girly laughter was damaging his pride and hurt, leaving her feeling secretly guilty.

Now as she lay sideways on her settee propped up on one elbow for support, watching a DVD copy of Desperately Seeking Susan on her 22 inch widescreen Alba television, in ways it helped comfort her to know some men can be wankers, dickheads and bastards for revealing themselves to be love cheats. She debated on where her next career step would lead her to, predictably she couldn't work alongside Jim, things would be awkward, humiliating and label her a man eater.

Next morning as most office workers returned to work from their respectable weekend mini breaks away . Alex also returned, nervously anticipating on how to hand in her resignation form, her mind was eventually set and as she stepped closer towards his office clipboard in hand, they exchanged shaky stares through the glass window., she tapped a knock on the glass door. Work was still a major priority if this was necessarily to be her last day or week working for this important publishing company.

"There's been a positive response back from Jones' Company about the campaign. .magazine and Internet bids on Facebook mainly I'll get Gary to undertake some further research into this" Jim reached his hand up high his light blue shirt sleeve slid downwards revealing an expensive golden watch one Alex had never deemed to recognize before, he pointed his finger up to the ceiling in a way of getting an explanation across.

"Look I'm sorry you had to find out this way.. Me and Janine we 'aven't known each other for long… It was a whirlwind romance I had with her when I holidayed in Miami last year.. We flirted and shared a romantic meal afterwards we slept together and days before I left to get the plane home I did ask her to come and live with me in London unfortunately she refused said she had this really important managerial job to attend at her Los Angeles book publishing office.. Honestly I never expect her to come and visit me" He truthfully explained, frightened he'd blown any single chance of him and Alex reuniting as a loved up couple.

"You've lied to me.. every single day when we've kissed…we've shagged one another.. My friends warned me from the start not to trust you.. Now I'm being my own feisty woman and I'm telling you I quit" she gasped placing her hand over her mouth to stop talking further, did she actually just say that, deny an acceptable apology and unexpectedly twist what she was really assuming. It rang true, specifically all the hurt, all the pain of dumping someone you were being to fall in love with, she smiled slyly upon remembering a specific word Gene Hunt informed her about, his perfect, pronunciation use of the word "twathead" and she secretly couldn't agree more, that wonderfully, charming man could never escape her daily thoughts since she last saw him.

"Alex. What…Surely not.. Hey we can work a way round this can't we.. I can understand you're unhappy… feel a negative reaction towards me and that's perfectly understandable and explainable but you can't just walk out on the company not like this.." He protested arguing his case in a strong voice, as a crowd of workers gathered to listen to and witness the unfolding scene from their boss' office. "Yes alright we're to be married, Janine wanted us to be married by Venice Beach but I suggested London"

"You are unbelievable." Alex muttered, feeling her deserved a slap for his many troubles, he displayed a bit of skin as she saw he unbuttoned two upper shirt buttons, was this his way of winning her back and sliding his sorry little backside back into her deepest affections.

"Oh what's happening" young Wes appeared, standing between Vivienne and another worker as they followed every movement that developed inside Keats' office, "Hang on is she hanging up her boots or something" Wes never made a situation any better, only adding a barrel of mishaps and misinterpretations of what an argumentative pair of workers were actually saying.

"Wes haven't you got other work to be getting on with…like fixing Debbie's broken computer, I can imagine her tapping her shoes waiting for you to fix it she can be an impatient woman" Vivienne rolled her eyes, she knew he was a bright sweet young man, never harmed or spoke words of cockiness, always acting stupidly occasionally, he'd been treated horribly by Jim, lied to and wasn't prepared to deal with this any longer.

"No I'd rather be here seeing Alex giving Jim a right dressing down…that man deserves it…oh don't tell 'im' I told you this" He bluffed his words embarrassingly, cheeks shone of blushes.

"Yes I won't…We've all wished to tell him our genuine opinions from time to time…so you're not alone either" She reassured him with a nod, laughter filling her lips amusingly as he shrugged his shoulders.

"C'mon Alex…Please reconsider your decision" He fretted becoming aware of the many pairs of eyes that watched over him, saw him sweating profusely, reaching up to close the office blinds so people would realise they'd better be getting off with important matters themselves.

"No… and you why because you are without question the world's biggest fucker of a boss…and all you make yourself to be is a twathead"_ Thanks Gene for giving this word to shout out him _

She made her way down the office steps, _hooray she'd gone and done what others dreamt about in years, stand to their smarmy boss_. She felt a sense of proudness, she never looked back, she aimed to move on her career, scale upwards in the job property ladder, look ahead to newer horizons.

"Erm boss there's report that just be faxed to you about your postponed meeting next week"

Laurence knew somehow his boss wasn't in a decent working mood.

**xxxx**

_I have two choices: to give up and accept one's permanent state of spinsterhood and eventual eating by a packed of angry werewolves or not I chose not to, I will not be defeated by a nerd and an American model instead I choose Bollinger and Bananarama. _She poured herself a drink of the sparkling glitzy bottle and closed her eyes dreaming of a future that never happened, Jim Keats being her husband, them making wild love and then having children together_ , _what a great marvelous future, _ha not really I'm a free woman, I'm going to make a success of myself, first attend the gym more often, keeping my focus steadied and balanced,._

She decided upon different lifestyle changes, firstly disposing of many love advice books

She wrote in her diary, of many wishes, many successful to succeed especially jobs as they were her main target.

_1 Check job advertisement papers for Jobs in media_

_not mess up in interview and say I shagged my boss_

"Why do you want to be television?"

She couldn't hardly explain necessarily, a shot of unexpected confidence filled her answer, afterall she wasn't going to be applying for a front desk female television newsreader

"Well I've just realized that I can gather up communication and deliver it to the public on an up to date moment which of course would be both political and ecological"

Other questions she had to endure weren't ones she expected, some questions were about what her opinion was of the reality tv shows, others included what she thought of football to which she said its all about 22 pairs of legs kicking a ball about for an hour and 45 minutes every Saturday afternoon, the interviewer was not best pleased.

"So Alex all your employment credentials seems to match what were looking for in the successful candidate were hoping to employ. there's just the matter of one tiny final question how come you left your last job?" The smart neatly dressed interviewer Jack Litton asked while taking notes.

She gulped, crossing her legs which gave away a point of uninterested impressions in the job , she wasn't going to blab it out on a full confession.

"I've got to leave my current job because I'm shagged my boss" Yes, she'd confessed, the interviewer dropped his biro pen, shocked to say the least, he looked massively impressed for reasons she couldn't quite work out.

"Fair enough start Monday see how we go…just one more thing at Fenchurch Fridays no one ever gets sacked for shagging their boss…" Alex giggled, why she didn't know, this Jack was charming and understanding, a bit different man to Jim in appearance.

**xxxx**

As she arrived to collect her office belongings, she created one last scene in front of the office members.

"Television bloody hell.. Do you know its about having nerves of steal when doing a live news report" Jim bellowed, he failed miserably to prevent her from leaving, nothing he said would change her mind.

"They want me to start straight away…In about three minutes" She announced happily, checking her watch, while she carried her heavy box of belongings.

"Hold it right there.. I think you should know you're suppose to hand in a six weeks notice letter" He informed him, unprepared to lose out on this small argument.

"Ha I don't think so.. I was told when I started here you can leave when you want" She muttered, before delivering one last stinging comment.

"If I stayed here working within ten yards of you.. I'd rather be a rock chick with a guitar…and release a number one single" Applauds of cheers overfilled the office as she said her final farewells, even Vivienne gave a nod of approval as Wes held the door open for her as she stepped outside.

"Oh Piss off Laurence…what ya all staring out" Jim pursued his lips, a smudge formed on his glasses, as he stepped back inside of his office to lick his wounds, locking his door so not even Janine could enter to discuss their upcoming wedding.

**xxxx**

For her first assignment/news report Jack had sent Alex out to a muddy motor racing track circuit in East London, which she didn't protest too much about despite the appalling weather that continued from up in the skies above.

"Neville what the fuck is going on.. how come Alex is covered in mud and drenched said she needed an umbrella" Jack jumped with fright when he'd spotted Alex on the camera screen not properly protected by an umbrella or an overcoat, it looked humiliating to say the least.

"Matt Bistro great to meet you thank you for allowing us around your headquarters.. Shit…" She was really soaked right through her clothes, shivering cold, feeling the coldness across her shoulders and bras. "Anyway back to you in the studio" she pointed at the screen.

**Xxxx**

To cheer her up, Evan kindly suggested she should accept a dinner invitation from his fellow posh work colleagues, Martha and Richard King. However It meant this gathering would be for couples only.

"Oh Alex so fantastic you decided to come.. I'll introduce you to the guests" Alex sighed while being escorted by Martha to the dining room ,oh boy this was bound to be an interesting evening, she predicted in counting how long it would be until she soon became incredibly bored and unsatisfied of overhearing other joyfulness of happy marriages.

"Hi everyone don't mind if Alex joins in with a party, she's just had an awful split from her boyfriend, she needs a good laugh and I've promised her a good evening… Alex this is Bill and Sarah…Jason and Stacey….Phil and Beth…finally Richard's colleagues from work Gene and Roxy" Gene looked surprised to see her, he nodded in acknowledgment as they exchanged an awkward glance while waiting for dinner to be served.

"So Alex love.. How's your love life?" Phil asked with a cheeky grin.

"I heard you were still together with your publishing boyfriend?' Sarah rubbed her heavily pregnant stomach.

"No not anymore" she murmured, eyes lowering downwards to avoid any sympathetic stares aimed towards her.

"Well you experience marriage you'll enjoy the fact of knowing you having children just like me and Sarah" Bill proudly announced, giving his wife a light kiss on her cheek.

An hour later after making an excuse to leave, Alex collected her coat from the banister in the hallway, unaware of Gene standing right behind her, he approached quietly, as she felt his breath, on her shoulder, suddenly she turned and quite visibly jumped out of her skin.

"Please don't frighten me like that" She muttered, shaking her head in disbelief, stalling conceivably as she caught herself in another one of his sexy drawn out stares.

"I heard about you and Jim splitting up. I'm delighted you realized what type of man he has shown himself to be… a greedy dirty hungry sod.. wins women over with boyish charms and intelligence when only it's a façade" Gene pouted his lips purposelessly, studying her lips, how he dreamt over claiming them with his own, in desire she bought a buried passionate side within him, one he'd never even imagined was quite possible .

"You seem to go out your way to try and make me feel like a complete idiot every time I see you and you really shouldn't even bother" she bit back with a tough questionable reply. "I already feel like an idiot every day without being drenched badly or not…" the doorbell rang, vibrating echoing throughout the hallway.

"That'll be my taxi ..good night Gene"

"Look I am sorry if I've been a motor mouth with less knowledge that a contestant on Deal or No Deal.. Alex Drake you're not an idiot at all.. You're beautiful, gorgeous, your eyes stand out like disco balls… your lips are irresistibly lovely" he almost felt himself falling, knees threatening to buckle from her underneath, as he felt completely under her magical spell. "and I know there are some points of fruitcake- fullness about you…and you really are without question an appalling bad public speaker and you tend to let whatever it is in that pretty little head of yours.. come out of your mouth without much possible consideration of thought of the consequences …I realized when I met you at Bob and Mary's Christmas get together back in Southport.. that was much noticeably and unforgivably rude and wearing a soddin horrible reindeer jumper that my annoying colleague made me wear last minute" Alex did wonder whether Gene and Roxy had a secret relationship were they allowed the other to rule over who wears what when they defend a client in court.

"But the thing is.. what I'm rubbishy attempting to say is that erm.. In fact they despite appearances. .I've always liked you from the moment I met you"

"Huh apart from the swearing and the drinking " Alex briefly interrupted his moment of feelings as they continued to spill out.

"No I like you just as you are…Sexy, undoubtedly you pulled at my heart strings and I can deny that at all" Gene left Alex completely speechless, her eyes widening in ultimately.

Roxy called for Gene "Gene you should get back in here… looks like we might have a successful case on our hands" Roxy appeared on the stairwell with a glass in hand, he quickly followed her, blushes of redness appeared within his cheeks.

**xxxx**

While on a night out in the favourite bar, even Alex's friends looked surprised after she'd told them of her latest encounter with Gene Hunt.

"Just as you are? Not cleverer…not as a friend?.. hmm not with bigger 36D breasts and a small nose?" Shaz questioned, while sipping her drink, awaiting Alex's reply in which she couldn't say too much at all. "Oh" the only confident word Shaz could utter as she looked at everyone.

"Well fuck me.. hey" Chris giggled unsuccessfully, not making matters better.

"But this a man you hate right?" Ray asked the only sensible question, as flicker of red light, bounced overhead from the club's ceiling

"Yes..Yes I hate him but there's something inside that's telling me I should give him a chance" Ray laughed sighing as he relaxed back.

_February 11th__…, still searching for adventure…number of birthdays..12" _

Alex looked less enthustically as she typed up a news letter for Jack, who felt he should give her a slightly less adventurous report to work on.

"Alex.. See if you can get this right this time…I want you positioned outside the main courts in London as a verdict on the Miller- Jackson case is expected today.. I want to see a hardheaded interview. .from both sides.. You have been following the news on this case haven't you?" Jack never like his time to be wasted, he was a dedicated man who loved his job dearly.

"Yes of course I do Jack" Alex laughed off his unapproved look.

**Xxxx**

As she chatted with her camera crew colleagues, she suddenly realized she had to get a bottle of lucozade, she didn't want to jeopardize this important outside broadcast .

"I need to go the shop I will only be a two seconds at the latest" she explained.

"A rolo and an a packet of ready salted hula hoops please" she requested from the kind shopkeeper.

"A packet of Wrigley's chewing gum please" another man requested, frustrating Alex as it meant she's be kept waiting in a queue which she didn't really want to be.

"I'm sorry I'm not quite finished…." she wanted to confront this man only to be greeted by Gene Hunt dressed up in his barrister's clothes. She smiled and feeling herself blushing over his appearance.

"Good afternoon" he replied.

An out of breath, Rob, her lead cameraman rushed as fast as he could to the newsagent. "Alex we're fucked up utterly.. Miller has gone and left"

"Oh god I'll be sacked" she had gone and buggered it up good and proper now.

"Did any of the others get interviews?"

"Actually nobody got interviewed" Gene rightfully replied.

"How do you know that?" Alex folded her arms, studying his facial expressions with an eager eye.

"Because I was defending him.. told him not to give any interviews said it was too much of a hassle" putting his feelings for her aside and allowing her professional promising media career take a front seat for once, Gene suggested a back up plan, one that couldn't fail.

He managed to persuade Howard Miller to return to the chambers inside the court for one on one interview with himself and Howard.

"And action"

"Mr Hunt you were defending Mr Miller.. You must be delighted" she spoke her into microphone with a great communication and confidence that looked impressive enough to put a huge smile on Jack Litton's face.

"Yes well we've struggled to get this to court.. We're thankful that the judges and the fellow lawyers could allow it to be read out in court.. And I'm sure Mr Miller is happy with this fantastic result" Alex found herself being proud that Gene could go to all this trouble for just one interview.

She was applauded and congratulated by Jack and his team after they reviewed the video of the interview.

"Right Alex this calls a celebration drink"

Alex would rather celebrate with Chris, Ray, Shaz and Lizzy her best friends.

**End of chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alex Drake's Diary**

**Chapter 6- A Dinner to remember **

**As she celebrates her birthday and successful first news report, some unexpected guests arrive, get into a scrap**

When it came to cooking a large meal for her friends, Alex knew somehow she wasn't the best cook ever, usually she'd buy a takeaway or a BLT sandwich from Subway and they'd eat out in the main living room . Tonight was different: as she was preparing unsuccessfully to cook a vegetarian meal and had bottles of Bollinger stored in her kitchen unit.

Famous Celebrity cookbooks were difficult to read and to go by, the recipes included two pages full of Rice, Vegetables, Onions, Carrots and Orange Juice.

Her mobile phone began to rang out vibratingly, as she answered it immediately, determined not to be kept chatting to whoever it maybe, she couldn't press down on its receiver key as her fingers were covered in food.

"Hello Alex.." Mary had surprisingly called from where she was filming behind the scenes of Donald's new antiques show, she looked jumpy, unpredictably thoughtless in not asking how Bob was coping.

"Hello Mary.." Alex replied, breathing hard down the phone as she stressed a little too much than she thought she should be. hiding a suspicion that maybe Mary was beginning to come to her senses.

"I just wanted a chat.. on my break" Mary twiddled with her fingernails, looking a tad bored and lonely as Donald berated angrily at make up artist who clumsily, scraped his hand sharply.

"The thing is dear between you and me ..I'm not convinced that Donald is a bit of utter shit" she looked upset which suggested they'd had a blazing row on set and weren't on very god speaking terms.

"I understand what you mean Mary but I haven't really got time to talk because I'm cooking for my friends who should be coming round to my flat in a moment" Alex tried to break it gently that she wasn't just trying to rush their phone conversation.

"I can't deny the sex is of any surprise.. the other night when I was dozing I could swear I could feel this huge…." Mary seemed to go too much into detail, "Can I talk to you another day" Alex rolled her eyes annoyingly horrifed to hear details of other's sex live, they'd tend to share the strangest, naughtiest of conversations about men and their giant cocks.

A knock at the door diverted her thoughts elsewhere altogether, as she shook her head realizing her so called friends were running twenty minutes late, she hurried over to allow them in, and prepared herself to hear the many similar excuses as they tended to explain.

"What time do you call this?" she rushed to her flat door, only to be greeted by a half smiling Gene Hunt, who looked well adapted and smarter than ever, he looked pleased by something, a rolled up newspaper visible to see underneath his arm.

"The door was open.. Anyhow I came to congratulate the best new posh bird of British Current affairs if you don't mind me handing this to you" he handed over another bottle of Bollinger.

"Oh great another bottle.." she amusingly implied much to his own high amusement, they both acknowledged that they bought a warm generous side with themselves anytime they just so happened to meet up in awkward situations, this one however was completely different and felt so surprisingly right in many ways.

"Oh so I see come at a bad time" His eyes lowered to see she messed up her cooking apron which was covered in pastry dough.

"Why don't you help out? ..I could do with and extra pair of hands in my kitchen…cooking's gone to complete disarray and buggered up " for the first time since they met she fluttered her eyelashes towards him causing a small chuckle to emerge from his lips in reply, they felt relaxed and not at odds with one another.

"Alright I will.. Why don't you get yourself cleaned up and I'll give whatever you're cooking a good gene genie stare with a wooden spoon" He insisted as he ushered her towards the bathroom, in which she felt thankful for.

Ten minutes later after she'd managed to get changed into another jumper, drying her hair with bathroom towel, she checked in to see how Gene was coping with the food in the pan, he looked trustworthy and dab hand at cooking.

"How's it doing?"

"Its erm… gone a funny colour….light purple.. think you might have added too many ingredients at once Bolls" they both grimaced in disgust at the ruined vegetarian meal.

"Shit think you right in that clever mind of yours" she playfully punched his arm, which he enjoyed secretly and adored, his most sensitive and caring side was emerging in front of Alex's eye as she couldn't help feel glad he showed up at her flat.

"You sure you want to serve this…could give ya friends tummy bugs for a week.." He pursued his lips intently, eyes searching for any other ingredients that she could presumably cook last minute

"No think they'll manage to endure my meal" she pointed out, calmly.

"Well you're no Gordon Ramsay or Jamie Oliver I'll give you that" He winked an eyelid feel more assertive of himself , which she never deemed to notice. While awaiting her friends' arrival , they shared two glasses of Bollinger together as they chatted about the day he ran her over.

"You did act like a right moody knicker twister the day I met you Alex.. Fussing over nothing…but what I admired was how you much daringness you had to stand up to me and not a lot of women in this city have had that same encouragement.." He studied his glass and then his eyes moved to meet hers, shades of light flickered across his cheeks, she felt drawn towards him once again but refused to give to how she really felt for him.

"Hmm thanks for saying that" she nervously thanked him happily, relieved and happy to have cleared that long standing problem within a minute.

He reached over to double check on the cooking. "Sure you don't want gunge for desert"

"Looks more like mud disguised a gravy" her taste was slight sinking, as Gene quickly replaced it and added some far more delicious, tomatoes and lettuces.

Her front door buzzed, as she went to open it, "Happy Birthday.. Alex.. double celebration who would have thought it" Ray hugged her for what seemed like ages. "Yes alright Ray don't need to squash me"

"Fan-bloody-tastic" Chris shouted at the top of his voice as Gene looked on, as he lay the knifes and folks on the clothed table.

"You are so fucking brilliant Alex.. Showed them bosses of yours you're a woman not to be messed with" Ray announced in all his excitement, he realized he'd best keep a straight face for their dinner.

Chris raised an eyebrow as he came face to face with Gene, who nodded.

"Oh hello.. are you joining us mate?' he shifted his shoulders backwards as he hung his jacket up on the hanger peg behind the door.

Alex answered for him "Yeah.. Yes of course he is.. he's more than welcome to enjoy our meal" she smirked.

Gene mouthed a silent "thank you" to her which didn't go quite unnoticed.

**Xxxx**

Gene and Alex's friends, bravely tasted her main course of freshly made soup, which like the starter didn't look too well on appearance, drippy, dull, lacking of taste and lackluster.

'Oh c'mon Chris.. Don't be such a brainless div… it might fill your appetite.. you never know" Ray looked browned off by his friend wasting time in eating his meal.

Gene made the first impressionable comment on Alex's cooking, "Its quite excellent….I mean not quite the best if you get my drift" she eyed him for 30 seconds, wondering why he was making undeniable lie.

"Umm Delicious no I mean it Alex.." Ray rubbed his stomach, having being the first person to finish it, a fit of giggles ensued when Chris gathered it up in both hands and sipped it without using a spoon.

"Oh Chris.. Don't that's horrible" Ray was less than impressed by his friend's bad table manners especially with Gene watching on.

"Bloody brilliant Alex" their final verdicts was 8 full sets of thumbs up

"So Gene we're heard about you and your ex wife splitting up how did she leave you.. wasn't for another man was it" Shaz couldn't resist in asking.

"Shaz!!….there are four more courses to go" Ray eyes dropped downwards, surely he couldn't eat more than two more courses, his stomach would feel full to the rim.

"Alex got to say this main course.. tastes so horrible.. it won't be long for my eyes start burning up like a dragon and its mouth" Gene sarcastically confessed, while tasting it last remainder on his tongue.

'It does remind me of something …It tastes like spicy Marmite" Chris joked

"Can I just say well done Alex.. Three to four hours of careful cooking.. and feast of purple mixed reddish soup ..spicy marmite and creamy yoghurt" Ray toasted proudly not that he tended to enjoy having the pleasure of doing so as he never liked to give a long congratulating speech.

"Thank you Ray"

"I think that deserves a toast.. to Alex who cannot cook but who we love just as she is" Ray's last sentence slightly embarrassed her.

"To Alex" they lifted their glasses up and clinked them together.

As they prepared to clean up the dishes in the kitchen an unexpected buzz came at her flat door, Chris offered to answer it in order to take the weight of their host's aching shoulders.

Both Ray and Shaz could tell of the recognizable chemistry Alex and Gene obviously shared between them, it was incredibly easy to spot with the blinker of an eye.

Alex smiled at Gene, eyes gently observing those gorgeous lips of his, while his eyes lowered further down her neck and then stopped to look at her covered up breasts.

"Who it is Chris?" She asked questionably.

"Alex sorry if I'm obviously disrupting your get together… Hunt what are you doing here?" Jim drunkenly staggered over to where Gene was sat, clutching a bottle of wine which indicated he had far too much inaccessibly to drink.

Gene never answered, unafraid of pathetic excuse Jim might have come with to win Alex back.

"Oh Right yeah.. I should have guessed.. Shouldn't I?" Jim knew exactly what must have bought his old nemesis to visit Alex especially at this time of night.

Alex accepted, his apology, leading him towards the bedroom area, as he followed in pursuit amazed that she might be reconsidering taking him back, Gene watched on vulnerable , not taking his eyes off the pair of them as they spoke quietly in view,

"I've been going crazy.. I can't stop thinking of you and thinking what a fucking idiot I've been with all that's happened in these last few days.. Weeks even.. Christ above is that purple soup yuck" He shivered at it disgusting look.

"You know when we traveled down to Cornwall for that mini getaway weekend .things just went so fast for me.. Booking the hotel.. Meeting Bob… I just panicked like most men would do.. You know me I'm a terrible disaster from start to finish.. A cockney, rogue accent and a two faced character which I regret being.. You're the only person I know that can save me.. I need you.. And I know you must need me" He poured his heart, not accepting no for an answer if that was to be the case.

"Without you in fifteen years from now.. I'll be in some lads pool bar with some posh cow" He visualized that possibility that he surely didn't want.

"What about Janine?" Alex asked

"Oh bloody hell.. Totally is over.. Fucking dealt with" He muttered, rubbing a hand over her shoulder. "She dumped me when she realized I could never get over you" Alex snapped his hand away in defiance

Gene became deeply concerned that Alex was being won over by Jim's continuous lies and couldn't bare it any longer, leaving with no explaination which left Alex upset.

"Why are you really here?" she asked seriously this time around.

"Christ I just told you.. oh hang on Wanker Hunt is back" Jim shielded himself behind Alex like a frightened man.

"Alright Keats outside…now I put it with you long enough" gene practically demanded they sorted out this difference man to man, fist to fist and boot to boot.

"Outside?.. Should I bring a pistol… or a sword" Gene stormed back outside again and Keats followed in pursuit neatly followed by Alex's friends, the weather was bitterly, freezing cold as they exchanged glances from across the road, Keats approached Gene more closely, pretending not to why he'd been ordered outside

"I should have done this along time ago?" Gene's built up anger showed its truer colours.

"Done what" Jim's eyes pranced around as he stood in the same spot in the pavement.

"This" Gene punched him so hard it caused him to stumble backwards as he protected his newly punched nose.

"Fuck.. Fuck me that hurt.. What do you think you're doing Are you jealous because she fancies me nd doesn't fancy the pants off you"

"This" Gene hit him with another damaging knock out blow, in the chin this time, feeling less stressed as he took out his frustrations.

Ray ran across the road in such excitement at seeing a fight developing he ran into a near by restaurant, shouting a fight is taking place, the waiters gathered outside as they followed, standing on the pavement by the restaurant entrance just in time to see Keats, lifting a metal bin top and whacking it into Gene's back causing him to fall forward in agony.

"Cheat… Cheat.. Cheat" the crowd of restaurant waiters shouted in the support for Gene, for all of them it looked more and more like an american wrestling match between the two of its biggest globe stars.

Gene picked himself up, attempting to wrestle Jim to the ground, but luckily he avoided it, by getting him into a master lock, He wrestled himself out of it as they both chased after the other.

"Team Hunt.. Team Hunt" Shaz's excitement became too much as she lent her support to Gene, a man she just met earlier that evening.

Jim ran into the restaurant where they were about to sing happy birthday to a young 10 year old boy before shoving through the glass window frame where they writhed in pain, Jim had come out worst from it, while Gene just stared down at his rival. Shaking his head in disbelief that Alex didn' t seem to give a toss about him, as she attended to Jim's injuries from the fight.

"Lets go back upstairs.. C'mon. .we belong together you and me Drake" For the first time he used her surname as he addressed her, with a tender look. "If I can't make it with you..,. I can't make it with everyone basically." He believed he gloriously succeeded in reclaiming her heart.

"You see that's not a good enough offer for me.. Like I've said I'm not willing to gamble my life on someone hasn't quite sure essentially.. Its like you said.. I'm still looking for something more extraordinary than that" she gave him a piece of her mind, leaving him alone to drown his sorrows in bitter defeat.

**Xxxx**

As Bob and Mary's daughter Holly celebrated her 21st birthday party in Studio 2 in Liverpool City Centre one Saturday night in late February, she'd phoned Alex and asked for help in reuniting her mother and miserable father. Alex was more than willing to help.

She sat with Bob back in the house in Southport as he stared in to space while watching Mary laughing at Donald's rude jokes.

The door bell rang unexpectedly as she snaked upstairs when she noticed it was Mary with her heavy suitcase.

"Hello love.. I had to come back.. Can't miss Holly's birthday.. Plus Donald's being a great massive cock.. You're more of a man than he is" She threw both arms around the tops of his shoulders and pulled him in for a passionate reunion kiss, Alex felt proud to witness it.

**End of chapter**

**Next chapter will be the last one as include Galex fluff and smut references.**

"


	7. Chapter 7

**Alex Drake's Diary**

**Chapter 7- The one? **

**This is the last chapter, i've changed location of where the characters are in the fanfic they attend a golfing tournament at Royal Birkdale which is in Southport, Will Gene and Alex give to her feelings and desires? as events push them further together but will the matter of her an early diary entry about Gene ruin it altogether. I've made the character of Roxy really nasty and fiesty in this latest chapter**

A blissfully reunited Bob and Mary invited Alex and her friends to a golf tournament at Royal Birkdale Golf course, offering them potential various caddy jobs and perhaps a day the four friends would never forget sports wise. It quite possibly thankfully gave Alex an ideal opportunity to get to know Gene Hunt more better as he also would be briefly attending the tournament with his posh snobby colleague Roxy by his side.

"Oh Alex please don't think of her like that it makes you look jealous of her.. I'm almost certain you two will get along splendidly despite your differences… because of Gene…Don't act like you dunno … Bob told me never keeps secrets from me thats what marriages are mainly about, well in fact to be honest we both guessed since you two share a clear hot fiery chemistry anyway its been a bloody noticeable since the Christmas Party even his colleague expressed her annoyance.." Mary smiled knowingly, giving a tap of reassurance above Alex's right shoulder, as she changed into a warm jumper and cleaned her glasses with a piece of cloth, she tried to assess in a more upbeat manner.

"I don't know.. I'm really not too fused on anything particuarly on Golf, Cricket or either Snooker all long drawn out sports. and having to drag a a bag full of golf clubs around a course for a few hours.. Ray would love to.. He's into a lot of sports" She thought immensly, even wondering whether her longtime friend might fancy taking on one shot and see where it landed either in the bunker or in the river , he had previously played a round of golf with a former friend from college, ashamedly and embarrassingly accidentally whacked the golf club and ball up in the air together, causing a scene.

"Well just to remind you its this Saturday if you change your mind I'll perfectly understand.. Besides there will probably be other hot totty there to feast your delicious eyes on" Mary implied cheekily, encouraging her younger friend to try elsewhere for potential boyfriends incase Gene may turn her advances down unexpectedly.

"Unfortunately I've just gone through a difficult break up and managed to get myself over it..for now i might just keep a low profile.. Keep my head down.. not say too much than I should.." Alex muttered not feeling particularly in the mood necessarily or particularly motivated in taking some much needed advise from a well known friend.

"Nonsense dear.. Me and my husband we don't want to see you feeling isolated and walking around alone.. I'm sure your friends might agree to,anyway they'll be around to put a great big hefty smile on your bright face… I have to admit I use to find Golf really depressing and boring but now I've begun to enjoy very much.. I should tell you about the time me and …Bob when we got a bit frisky during a practice session" Alex eyes widened in disbelief, her ears couldn't take too much more of her friend's public affections for her husband.

"I think I'll go and phone Ray now to see what he thinks" Alex rose making an quick, thought up excuse , as she rushed from the bedroom bed and along the landing between the two other bedrooms before hurrying in her pink slippers to close the door of the near by luxurious bathroom.

**Xxxx**

As Saturday morning arrived, Chris continously annoyed Ray on the journey in the Audi up from London, trying to find out as much information on how a golf beginner or amateur's promising skills would adapt further.

"Bloody Hell..I guess I should have bought bloody Colin Montgomery with us on the car journey.. At least he'd have the right good patience of a saint to volunteer in basically helping you to swing a club…Me I'm only there to check out any attractive girl caddies with great big bazookas" Ray hand demonstrated, in turn getting on Shaz's nerves as she kneed him in the groin to keep stum.

"Ray you should have kept that fantasy of yours to yourself…You really don't want to go mouthing off and have us kicked off the golf course for inappropriate behaviour …Shaz guess we should gag him if he starts upsetting anyone" Chris cleverly added both fellow car passengers knew it would be portentously be difficult to accomplish in preventing Ray's wandering eyes from eyeing up any sexy posh birds with skirts , not coming up with a silly suggestion for once, he'd quite simply dressed to impress in marvelous professional golfing gear; a baseball cap, a yellow creamy jumper, with blue long length baggy trousers and a black & white golfing shoes.

xxxx

"Well Hello again Alex.. aka Bolly Knickers " a relaxed Gene generously greeted her with a soft-hearted handshake, a mischevious smile forming across his lips which she ackowledged and couldn't resist in laughing at in response shrugging her shoulders. Enjoyably as they nervously studied each other's lingering eyes, she surreptitously admired how rather handsome and fetching he looked in his golf clothing, maroon thick jumper dark matching red trousers and a white New York Yankees baseball cap. Their eyes met under a bright blazing aray of sunshine, oh how she affectionately wished of such so many things in her life but right now at this special moment she wanted to urgently, desperately kiss his lips as hidden lust and hunger began to burn underneath from the surface for her, she couldn't resist a temptation in glancing upwards at his dark lingering eyes which told of many hidden, desirable satisfying scenarios.

"Hello yourself.. hope you're successful out there on the course today…would you like to meet up for drinks later in the bar?" She delicately whispered by his earlobe carefully not to allow Roxy to overhear their flirtatious conversation, their blossoming attraction was unquestionable for everyone to see, as she became enchanted by his loving smoldering look every time he practiced attacking the ball with all his mighty strength.

"Alright I'd absolutely love to..what say about 8pm Royal Birkdale hotel its just around the corner from this course.. where most of us of staying for a few days" Gene winked an seductively as he positioned himself as he begun his early practice, she backed away, as he gave his club another double swing, observing its progress as hurtled throughout the cold air.

"Oi Alex.. There you are.." Alex blushed in embarrassment and acted greatly dumbfounded as she glanced over her left hand shoulder , as her friends closely approached towards them in a typical loud fashion but not potentially rude fashion, Gene chuckled amusingly watching on from afar as Alex dashed across the sandpit towards them and before any other competitor acknowledged who these people where, she began quickly ushering, diverting them away from view.

"What the fuck...oh that's a very good textbook way of saying hello than eh" Ray wasn't totally impressed by being ushered away as fast as possible, huffing and puffing unpleasably.

" Don't quite understand why you're pushing off the golf course altogether... i guess from observation Gene's he's quite rightfully smitten by you.. C'mon Alex everyone can see it we're not all blind… we were there when he was trying to defend your honor against that love rat scumbag Jim.. I mean using his mighty fists.. no other gorgeous bloke on this entire planet would ever go as far as that to show a woman how much he adores her" Shaz calmly questioned, alerting her friend to that thought, in which her less opportunist friend then reconsidered and started to take it on board, disgusted in allowing her judgmental views to rear its ugly head.

"I know I should keep this to myself ." Alex didn't know what to say but she had to inform her friends of the planned evening that she generally looked for "But surprisingly i've asked him out for drinks afterwards.. He'd agreed.. I reckon he's enlightened my passion and love once again " She concluded feeling very dependable.

"Lets hope this bloke isn't as rotten as your last boyfriend..I think Gene's a great guy" Chris underlying hinted to which he was ignored.

**Xxxx**

Roxy was less then impressed to see Alex, helping out other golfers, she never wanted to be upstaged by a posh outsider that seemed hell bent on stealing away her close friend from her, it never went unnoticed that Gene appeared to be distracted every time he spotted Alex in the far background.

"I wish you'd concentrate more on winning this bloody tournament" She shook her head, unpleased and awe by this uncreative situation, as she stood by, feeling powerless to convince him by any other say.

"Oh bugger off.. you 'haven't half turned into a moody toffee nosed, tight arsed, stuck up bird.. answer me this what happened to the caring Roxy I became best friends with.. Has she somehow undergone brain surgery or either has she gone and misplaced her brains at the butchers" Gene knew he'd never previously fancied her, no woman could ever compare in matching the fantastical qualities he admired within Alex.

"Oh being the typically pathetically sarcastic Gene Genie now are you all of a sudden.. I'm beginning to wish why i quite frankly considered becoming your friend in the first place all you ever do insult me and I really don't like it.." Roxy's unbalanced behaviour began to spiral out of control, she knew jealously wasn't helping her cause, when he basically ignored what she continued to say. "You know what enjoy your game of golf I'm heading back to London to start proceedings on the Donovan v Barry case" She threw the loudest of strops as he pursued his lips without question, watching her disappear off the course.

Xxxx

As the tournament announcer declared the charitable golf championship open, Bob, Mary and Shaz cheered on the competitors as they began their first rounds.

"Alright treacle.. Got to say you've got the greatest pair of eyes and puppies.. they sparkle like treasure" Ray chatted up one female caddy by a group of the media's press , unsurprisingly he was then confronted by the woman's unhappy and furious boyfriend. Displaying his knuckles with a light punch, to which he fled before creating a worse developing situation than it proved to be.

"Next time we attend a golfing event.. Lets somehow forget to tell Ray…make him awe that we've all gone and high tailed it on a drunken weekend in Paris " Alex suggested to which Chris acceptably agreed with, her friends always kept her company and raised her spirits warmly, this was turning out to be a wonderful day, she couldn't wait to write down in her diary, how she felt about Gene, the eyes, his sexy husky manc voice, his cute smile, unimpeachable by anything he uttered, it rather made her giggle hysterically, she appreciated it graciously, his words of wisdom bringing joy and laughter to her lips.

"What is with you and men Alex?.. Christ you lure them seductively to you with the matter of your fluttering eyelashes.. Question why I can't be like that with other birds say the right thing and have them falling at my feet.. All I say something ridiculous and they run a mile from me" Chris needed urgent guidance, help in being successful on the dating scene, he needed proper confidence in coming across as charming and sensitive,. Although she never admitted rather coincidentally he'd slowly became like a younger brother to her.

She pursued her lips, upon Gene's smouldering gaze purposely crossing towards her, she felt a bundle of love within the compounds of her heart, if she wasn't going to do anything about it, she'd do something unthinkable if she didn't, perhaps even sleep with a poor unlucky unfortunate sod, oh how she'd regret that move if it happened.

"Blimey looks as he's really gotten to you hasn't he?… You should go for it no harm in flirting a little.. Can I ask yer did you delete all those horrible spiteful things you said about him in your diary didn't you?" Chris, nudged into her accompanying Gene, for the rest of the day. She shyly declined, insisting that she was extremely unconfident and wanted to be elsewhere, she shivered consistently as cold breeze washed over neck and ankles, regretting the fact she should have taken Mary's advise and got dressed in something rather warm.

"No I can't.. having drinks with him is all I want for tonight.. I can't just somehow drunkenly throw myself at him what will he presume and I'll only end up frightening him away for good.. He doesn't want a girlfriend like me.. One who dares to question his unpredictable actions" She looked concerned, she might make a right mess of things.

"How do you know?.. He might just be wishing for a simple, caring and gorgeous girlfriend who might laugh and accept his jokes. .I think you fit that bill Alex its so obvious surely you must feel something for him" Chris gave a good valuable question and encouraged her to keep him company, as she accepted last minute, making her way over to where he was at that right moment.

xxxx

Gene stroked a brush hair out of Alex's eyes, as she carried her golf bag for him up to his hotel room , he'd completed an excellent last round which put him third overall overnight for the next morning.

"Is this punishment for me not asking you out sooner" Alex displayed her annoyance, when he failed to help hold the front entrance reception door open for her, they both chose to take the near by lift, experiencing an awkward close hand holding second between themselves. She muttered silently in frustration unfortunately he was unable to hear her.

"What was that Bolls… sorry couldn't hear yer very well weren't talking bollocks by any chance..My mistake actually you seem to be more pissed off than Alex Ferguson at a poor unlucky referee during a Man United football game" he implied truthfully, as he discarded his leather gloves and placed them in his trouser pockets, while searching for his room pass before letting himself in.

Alex eyes widened in amazement and astonishment, his hotel room looked more and more like an expensive bachelor pad, widescreen television plasma situated and facing the double bed, an overhead balcony view of Southport at early evening and a larger framed bathroom en suite.

"This is unbelievable...I mean I never realized how much money you earned a year " She concluded, the only words she could dare to speak as she took in the sight of the extravagent beauty of his bachelor inspired pad.

"Ahem..Bolls if i can have your compassionate and beautiful attention ...So what about them drinks then.. we may as well head downstairs to the bar,..can't stand 'ere' all night waiting for you to make yer mind up" Gene paused to replace his gold rolex watch with an silver one pouting his lips sexy carefully strapping around its left wrist, then leading the way, as she sorted out his golf bag, leaving them by the side of his double bed.

Xxxx

"Tell me is this your way of leading me into seduction Bolly.. You do know I'm a modern man who likes to keep things to me bloody self.. Hate buggering things up when women try to kiss me.. I always act like a typical knobhead...maek great big bollocks of errors" He acted as if shortly after he'd drunk one beer and that had been his limit for the night.

"You're pissed Gene…Jesus I can smell it on you... you bloody stink of booze" She leaned forward, feeling his body heat against her own, his body was incredibly tense, she seconded guessed he might be experiencing second thoughts and could be legging it back upstairs before she could blink her mascara covered eyes.

" Bolly Don't want you to go.. stay the night with me please.. I need some female company to cheer me up" He pleaded, reaching for her hand which he grasped and began to hold it up to his lips, leaving trails of feathered kisses starting from her fingers up towards her wrist.

"I say someone's in the mood for love...Hey go for it mate the chemistry between you two look is very much steaming up these glasses" A noisy Liverpudlian tall handsome barman with a towel thrown over his left shoulder, leaned over the counter after he eyed up their noticeable chemistry, sneakily grinning profusely as he couldn't help interfering, while washing glasses near by, his grin was suddenly wiped off his face by Gene's fuming glance.

"Sod off and go bugger another unfortunate customer will yer.. " Gene growled fumingly, as he turned to answer for a quiet, surprised Alex whilst still holding her hand closer to his lips.

"Another drink then mate?…No harm in saying no while you have that temper on yer" The barman kindly gestured with both hands , not wanting to cause tempers to flare, instead pointing to a large bottle of Magners that was stored in the cold refrigerator.

"Go on then.. if you promise not to bother me and my gorgeous companion here while we happily drink together" Gene gave in much to Alex's blossoming delight, as the barman popped open the bottle itself, sighing as he looked up, pouting his lips at the television in the bar, something appeared to be annoying him continuously.

"Whats up with you.. thought you never allowed things to get to you?" she rested a hand underneath her chin, studying him intently and rather too closely.

"You come to Liverpool and all you get on television.. Is an Everton or Liverpool home match on.. No Manchester City.. Bloody gets on my nerves" He exhaled breathlessly, sitting back more relaxed on the stool.

"Can be that bad.. My ex.. he was a crazy on American Wrestling…I personally couldn't stand watching it one bit.. But then he said Divas are apart of wrestling too" Alex murmured softly.

"You going all lesbian on me are yer?.. Don't be giving me a hard on.." a grin emerged from his lips, as his eyes enlighten with raging slow burning passion.

"No of course I'm not" She playfully punched his bicep.

They toasted to a wonderful, celebration drink., to round the day off altogether, "Don't mind us taking this bottle with us do yer?" The barman winked an eye in approval and watched on as they left hands linked together, his wonderous eye then settled on Shaz as she arrived on her own at the bar, no one else alongside her.

Xxxx

Gene felt a growing sense of urgency, as the loved up duo burst through his hotel room door too drunk on one another as they busily fumbled with each other's clothes after coming out of the lift, passion overfilling his deepest of thoughts, his lips everywhere, on her lips, neck and hands covering every available part of her upper body.

"Been waiting too long.. Want you Bolls.. Fuck" His arousal became harder, painfully rubbing against his trousers. His hands followed everywhere within a matter of seconds, snaking around her waist to pull her closer towards him as they staggered through the door, falling simultaneously on the double bed. He pushed off her jacket, any further activity halted abruptly as Gene's curiosity rapidly got the better of him upon seeing a small folded up letter, floating on to the floor, his name the title heading.

"Gene just leave it" she protested unaware of what she herself had written on it, he ignored her pleas, leaning down to pick up the folded handwritten paper and began reading curiously.

Within seconds he jumped up angrily and confusingly from the bed, something she said in her diary entry quite upset his inner emotions, he didn't looked too pleased, pissed even that he might have been wasting his time with wanting to shag her.

"Gene?" failing to glance back at her, he intensely stormed out of the room without explanation not even a single look backwards towards her still fully dressed. Heartbroken at making a hash of this Alex however was minus her jacket and jeans as she soon discovered, quickly gathering them and placing them on a wooden chair, as she lowered her head, cursing swear words, she detested everything she apparently had written down in her diary.

She rushed after him, panicking whether to follow him in pursuit along the narrow corridor. _Shit I've gone and blown my chances with him… my stupidity written in a full letter… oh why did I have to bring my diary with me _maybe perhaps she was just simply exaggerating and allowing that word judgment overwhelming her feelings.

She went back into the room and threw herself on the bed, stretching her out over his bed, sobbing uncontrollably, damn it she had gone and chased away the only man that really adoringly about her, showed her interest, she thought no man would want to be with her anymore.

Xxxx

The door handle turned 90 degrees, as she wiped away last remaining tears from her eyes, looking up at the doorframe there was, standing still, holding something importantly in his right hand.

"Gene…I'm so sorry… whatever you read on my letter/diary I didn't mean it.. I mean I meant it…But I was stupid that I didn't mean what I meant.. Gene Its only a diary.." She sat up and closed the gap between them both, as Gene continued to say nothing. "I think everyone knows diaries are just full of crap"

"I know that you dozy mare.. I was just buying you a new one.. Time to make a new start, perhaps" He finally answered, half smiling, he moved further towards her and allowed to lead him to sit by her.

"So what do you think?" He asked, observantly placing the book down on the night table.

"Thank you Gene" before he had a chance of replying, she kissed him fully on the lips, pulling him down to join her on the bed as her hand held the back of his neck. Gene positioned himself on top, making quick work of her top and unsnapping her bra strap leaving her chest naked to his visible eye, his tongue latched on to one nipple swirling it around slowly, while his other hand kept busy, Alex's hands lifted up his jumper and dropped it on the floor.

He then took her breast fully in his mouth, as she then threw her head back in abandonment, the sensations of his lips caressing apart of her skin was just too irresistible to bare. In a frenzy she tugged on his trousers and within a flash unzipped them before pushing them down his legs along with his boxer shorts. His lips trailed upwards towards her neck, sucking, nibbling and biting before pushing it inside her mouth, he thrilled at the sexual sound she made when their tongues clashed passionately. His mind threatened to explode with unimaginable desire that overwhelmed his various emotions.

She began to relax a lot more when his lips moved southwards down her body, gently wrapping one hand around her waist, squeezing a bum cheek.

"Bloody hell you can't keep these on sweet cheeks they're a bloody hazard.. Stringy elastic things they are.. Can poke a poor bloke's eye out in an instinct " he unhooked two thumbs beneath her red knickers and guided them down over her ankles and dropped them on their piles of clothing.

"Fuck Gene… " She gasped, sweat beading over her eyebrows, as she kissed his forehead, he never could quite peal his eyes from her own, as he found his ultimate goal, hands massaging her upper thighs, he blew a puff of wind across her wet folds teasingly, delighted overhearing in the sounds of her frustration beginning to build.

"Tell me..?" his gruff whispers sent shivers throughout her body.

"Tell you what?" she felt like punching him harder this time the longer his horrible teasing continued for.

"How much you want me?.. How much do you desire to feel my fingers pumping inside of you?.. Sending you over the edge.. Making yer scream my name out at the top of yer voice" He chuckled, wanting to burst out laughing, he found this all too amusing.

"So fucking much..Gene" she answered breathlessly, digging a fingernail into his left bum cheek.

He complied, before she knew it she felt two fingers entering her wet folds, massaging deeply, twisting, flicking and squeezing her clit, she felt her body trembling, quivering intensely, quickening his thrusts as her body shook rocking heavily, he then replaced his fingers with his tongue as it gleefully lapped at her juices, finally sending her over the edge, she felt her orgasm gather pace and felt it rippling throughout her aching, weakened body, he savored every last drop, smirking at witnessing the glorious sight of her chest heavening up and down. He lay beside her once more, tracing the outline of her curves with his fingers.

"Want you inside me.. please Gene" all emotions continued to attack her self esteem, she was overwhelmed by the intensity and lust that stimulatingly washed over their bodies.

Her wish was granted eventually, as he hovered himself above her, his eyes full of recognizable desire and contentment as he kissed her lips again before pushing inside her, the sensation caused him to contain his wildest of fantasties, unwilling to allow them to spill. She clawed at the bed sheets as she realised he wasn't going to be gentle at lovemaking, he fucked mercelessly, pushing himself up to me in time with her thrusts, knotting his fingers within hers, he felt her clenching and tightening around him, she urged him on further wrapping both legs around his lower waist for support to cling on in desperation as he pushed with every last strength he possessed in his body.

"Oh god Gene..." she panted profusely, feeling a second orgasm washing over her, his breathing sending chills up her neck. He pushed further, the veins in his neck noticeable to see as he eventually spilled inside her, collapsing out of breath.

"You ok Gene"

"Yep Come 'ere' Bolls" he wrapped his arms securely around her, as she lay her head on his bare smooth chest, quite enjoying listening to the sounds of his thumping heart as it beated rhymatically.

"Never knew you'd be this bloody amazing at sex...Christ you've knackered me out.. Gene Genie feels more like...a battered sausage well little knows Gene does" Alex didn't quite follow at first what he meant, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh Oh.. I know" she indicated to his hard length, she sleepily kissed his chest as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**xxxx**

**Three months later**

Alex and Gene sat in a registrary office, exchanging loving smiles between themselves as the registrar read out marriage vows, unfortunately it wasn't her wedding she never minded , she was quite simply delightiedly over the moon to see Bob and Mary re-exchanging their marriage vows in front of family and close friends.

"Betta yer wishing it was us up there Bolls" Gene kissed the side of her cheek, stroking her bare shoulder.

"Don't know maybe..I suppose for it would definitely have to take place in a big church.. flowers... lots of bridesmaids... the right sort of music"

"Oh bloody hell... I'd have nightmare paying for all that' Gene moaned loudly briefly disrupting procedures as all eyes fell upon him.

A short time later As Bob and Mary exited outside, Mary threw her bouquet and Alex dashed across to receive it jumping through the air.

"Bloody 'ell' Bolls you alright" Gene acted concerned

Alex grinned as she sat up clutching the bouquet tightly in one hand.

**The End**

**All reviews are welcome**


End file.
